casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe Gaalia (Story)
Universe Gaalia is a future story planned by Night★Fury Warrior. The story is set to be based after the occurrences of Sister Holidays 11, and will be written after Sister Knights Episode XI. Universe Gaalia Character Map Initial Primary Ship - U.S.S. Reliance - NCC-1824 - Dreadnaught-class (Possibly) (578 metres long) Commanding Officer/Captain - Joel Lent - Human Male - Earth (Australia) First Officer - Willow Qeian - Human Female - Earth (Australia) Helmsman (Helmswoman) - Speariah Alaek - Vulcan Female - Vulcan Chief Tactical Officer - James Hort - Human Male - Earth (U.S.A.) Chief Engineer - Kirah Solai - Human Female - Earth (Great Britain) Communications Officer - Anakin Lowben - Vulcan Male - Vulcan Science Officer - Leslie Bronze - Human Female - Earth (U.S.A.) Enemy: Ship: Night Fury Guardian - DCPCH25F - Virtula-class Attack Frigate (1,000 metres long) Fallen Sleeping Knight Tarev Arendelle - Human Male - Sister Knights Reality Story Preview Joel Lent’s POV: Stardate 2261 Onboard the ''U.S.S. Reliance ''in Klingon Territory We carefully navigated the Reliance through the asteroid field as our Chief Tactical Officer, James Hort, kept his eyes on a Klingon Battle Cruiser as it hunted for the elusive Dreadnaught-class. The U.S.S. Reliance was a modified Dreadnaught-class starship, employed after Admiral Marcus used one in an attempt to defeat the U.S.S. Enterprise flown by Captain Kirk. We ran under the registration number; NCC-1824. The Klingons had started acting violent towards Starfleet, so, fearing an imminent war, the U.S.S. Reliance was created in order to defend against Klingon attacks. “Captain Lent, we’re almost on top of the Klingon Battle Cruiser. Should we attack?” asked James. “Indeed. Lieutenant Alaek, bring us into attack position. Lieutenant Solai, allow power to weapons and shields. Hort, fire when ready,” I commanded. And indeed, Speariah Alaek, our Vulcan Helmswoman, brought the ship up behind the Klingon vessel. I saw our power divert from communication jammers and cloaking to weapons and shields, courtesy of our British Chief Engineer, Kirah Solai. The American Chief Tactical Officer, James Hort, targeted the enemy ship and sent our phaser beams straight at it. “Direct hit,” said my fellow Australian, Willow Qeian, the First Officer. James fired a photon torpedo, which easily made quick work of the Klingon Battle Cruiser. “Damage?” I asked. “We have sustained no damage, the enemy got one shot off but missed us,” reported Kirah. “Good, report our success back to Starfleet,” I commanded. The Vulcan in charge of communications, Anakin Lowben, nodded and contacted Earth. “Good work, U.S.S. Reliance, however you have no time to rest. The U.S.S. Enterprise is in trouble, go to the coordinates we’re patching through now,” said the Admiral. “Copy that Admiral, we’re on our way,” I said as we received the coordinates. “Engage warp, Speariah,” I commanded. She did so, and the U.S.S. Reliance blasted away from the ruins of the Klingon Battle Cruiser. “Joel, what do you think’s wrong with the Enterprise?” asked Willow. “I honestly don’t know, it may be Klingons, but that ship usually hasn’t had much trouble. I fear something else may be at play here,” I said. !=-{+}-=! We soon dropped out of warp to find the Enterprise under attack. “Red alert, arm all phasers and torpedoes, raise the shields,” I commanded. The bridge of the Reliance fell into a red glow as the red alert alarms went off. “What the fuck is that ship?! It’s huge!” exclaimed Willow. Indeed it was. Our ship was 578 metres long, twice the length of the 289-metre-long Enterprise, however the enemy cruiser was, according to scans, 1,088 metres long. “Engage that ship. Contact the Enterprise and tell them to get out of here,” I commanded. Anakin sent the message to the Federation cruiser while we sent all we had at the enormous dreadnaught in front of us. “Sir, scans pick up no life-forms on that ship,” alerted James. “How is that even possible?!” I demanded. “I have no idea, Sir. Wait, the scanners are picking up a disturbance. Some sort of rift in space,” he said. As we watched, a bright white light formed and filled our view. “Get us the fuck away from that!” I said. “On it Captain!” replied Speariah. We quickly escaped the radius. But then it vanished. And there was no sign of the enemy ship, or of the Enterprise. “What was that? No traces of the two ships are left, they were either destroyed, or it transported them somewhere else,” said Leslie Bronze, the American science officer. “Shit just got real,” I sighed. Before we could contact Starfleet, another white glow appeared. This time when it vanished, a flaming ship appeared. It was about 1,000 metres long, jet-black, and heavily damaged. “Stay alert, and try to hail that ship,” I said. Anakin hailed the ship, and brought it up on the main screen. The being that answered was, strangely enough, human. Though he looked extremely injured. “Unidentified cruiser, identify yourself. This is Captain Joel Lent of the U.S.S. Reliance,” I commanded the injured man. “This is DCPCH25F, the Night Fury Guardian, and I am Sleeping Knight Tarev Arendelle, son of the Princesses of Arendelle,” he said. “Sleeping Knight Arendelle, we may be able to aid your crew in repairs, just lower your shields so we can beam aboard,” I said. There was a pause. And then he shook his head, smirking. “Negative, Reliance. I sense your fear, your anger. You just want us dead,” the Knight said in a low voice. Before I could reply, he gestured towards the screen. I started choking. Anakin cut the transmission and I was free to breathe again. “Open fire on that damn cruiser,” I yelled, still trying to get my breath back. “Yes Sir,” smirked James. We sent our proton beams at the Night Fury Guardian and managed to cause more damage to the already heavily damaged cruiser. But then they started firing back. A barrage of what looked like purple lasers started pummelling the Reliance. Normally, lasers wouldn’t do anything to us. But it was obvious these weren’t typical lasers. “Sir, their weapons are plasma cannons, and I detect some form of proton torpedoes onboard,” said an officer on the bridge. “Get us out of here, they outgun us by a very large margin,” said Willow. I agreed and Speariah brought the ship around and entered Warp. “What the fuck was that thing?!” Category:Story Category:UG Category:WIP